Olympian High
by KeepCalmandSprint13
Summary: Annabeth Chase moves to New York, and is going to Olympian High School for gifted kids! She meets a group of kids (...Including a certian Seaweed Brain...)who find out Annabeth has a hidden talent: She can sing! she joins the up and coming teenage band: Demigod. Here's the life of Annabeth Chase: The rock star! No Gods, just mortals...
1. First Day!

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl madly in love with Percy Jackson. Do I look like I own the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus Series'? If you are really that dense then go see a doctor...**

**I dont own any songs mentioned or performed.**

**nor do i own aero or A&F...**

**ANNABETH'S POV!**

*BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP* my alarm rang out in the brisk autumn air.  
I slammed my fist down upon the alarm from Hades. And it still. Kept. blaring.  
I hit it harder.  
and harder  
and harder  
until I just kinda gave up...  
I leapt out of bed and pulled the cord from the socket in the wall: finally shutting the alarm up.  
My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 15 years old and I just moved to Manhattan from San Francisco.  
I'm going to be in 11th grade at Goode High School for Gifted Children!  
After I shut up my stupid alarm, I walked into my bathroom and took a shower, which usually wakes me up, but today my alarm did the job just fine...

Today I wore a grey and blue and purple plaid shirt from Aero, ripped jean shorts, and navy blue converse high tops. I decided to leave my curly blonde hair down, and I only put on a little mascara and lip gloss because makeup is SO not my first priority!

I grabbed my book bag with all my new school supplies, pulled two books off of my bookshelf(The Lightning Thief and The Iliad), and ran downstairs.  
I micro waved a frozen waffle and began to eat it.  
Once I finished my waffle, I yelled a goodbye to my dad, stepmom, and stepbrothers, and headed out the door.

My bus stop was on my street, and when I got to the end of my street, three people were already there. When I stopped on the corner, on the sidewalk, the tallest girl looked at me.

"You must be the new girl!" she had spiky black hair, bright electric blue eyes, and a splash of freckles across her nose. She wore a leatherjacket, and a navy blue t shirt paired with really dark blue almost black disturbed jean shorts and a silver necklace with a lightning bolt on it.

"I'm Thalia Grace, rebel extraordinaire! Champion high jumper, pole vaulter, and archer… extraordinaire! Welcome to Goode! Now stay away from the cafeteria food and you will avoid certain death!" she said, then put on electric blue beats and turned on her iPod.

The two other people turned around. The boy held out his hand for me to shake.

"'sup? The name's Valdez, LEO Valdez!" He smiled, and I'm serious, the kid was a Latino Santa's Elf!

Leo had curly black hair, tan skin, pointy elfish ears, and a mischievous smile. I could also tell that he was trying to keep himself from running around like a little kid who just chugged 5 2liter bottles of Sprite. He was _seriously_ ADHD.

*Note to self: don't trust Leo with pointy objects, coffee, or matches*

"Hi, Valdez, LEO Valdez! The name's Chase, Annabeth Chase, new girl extraordinaire!" I said as I spread out my hands out to the sides.

"Hey Leo- don't set this one of fire just yet. She's got spunk." Thalia said, pulling one of the headphones off of her ear for just a second.

The girl next to Leo laughed at my probably horrified face.

"She isn't completely serious, Annabeth. Well, I don't think she is…

Anyway, I'm Piper McLean!"

"McLean? Like Tristan McLean? As in _King of Sparta:_ I will kill your men and steal your women?" I asked Piper.

"Um… well… yeah." Piper looked uncomfortable with that statement.

"Pipes here don't like her father's fame, and prefers for it to be on the DL. You know: the down low." Leo said, and his tone made it sound like: _can you believe her?!_

"Thanks, Leo. And don't call me Pipes!" she said in response.

I could tell that Piper didn't care about the movie star stuff, just by her appearance.

She wore an off the shoulder teal shirt with a ;) emoticon on it, dark blue jeans, and black cowboy boots. Her choppy dark brown hair hung around her shoulders, and there was a white feather braided into her hair. I couldn't tell what color her eyes were, though. They were like a kaleidoscope of colors.

She wasn't trying to look beautiful, but she was naturally really pretty.

"PIPER CALLISTA MCLEAN!" **(AN: "Callista" means ****_most beautiful_**** in Greek, so I thought that it was fitting for Piper!) **

A girl walked to the bus stop and piper looked behind me and grimaced.

"Hi, Silena, how are you today?" she waved sheepishly.

"Uh oh… Look out Piper, Barbie's on the warpath!" Thalia said sarcastically.

"You can it, Thalia Grace!" Silena/Barbie snapped.

Thalia just laughed. "Oh my, Barbie's feisty this morning!"

Silena/Barbie rolled her eyes and turned to piper. "Where is my curling iron?!"

"On the roof. Seriously Silena, I don't know!"

Then Silena noticed me.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Annabeth Chase! I'm Silena Beauregard, Piper's half sister." She stuck out her hand, and I shook it.

Silena wore a sleeveless pink sundress with a navy blue sweater and navy ballet flats. **(AN: check my profile for a pic of the dress)**

Her straight dark chocolate brown hair hung down her back, and her bright blue eyes shone. She wore mascara, eyeshadow, lipstick, but no foundation, her skin was flawless.

"how did you know my name?" I asked her.

"Malcolm." She said simply.

My older brother Malcolm Chase had lived here all of his life, he lived with my mom when she and my dad split.

"That gossip! He will be hearing from me!"I said with mock anger.

Everyone laughed until the bus came.

On the bus I sat with Thalia.

I turned on my iPod, put the ear buds in, and hit shuffle.

The song that came up first was "Fifteen" by Taylor Swift.

_Take a deep breath and walk through the doors it's the morning of your very first day._

**Author's Note!**

**Omg I finally posted this! Yay! And ik that in most places fifteen is 10****th**** grade but I'm making Annabeth have a September birthday! Review if you like what you're reading! This is my first fanfic but I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOve the Percy Jackson series! **

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Review or PM me, k?**

**Thanks Guys!**

**May the Force be With You!(Star Wars fans: UNITE!)**

**May the Odds Be EVER in Your Favor!(Hunger games fans: UNITE!)**

**And beware the #4!(Artemis Fowl Fans: UNITE!)**

**LONG LIVE PERSEUS JACKSON!**

**Keep Calm and Sprint!**


	2. PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE 1!

**OMG! Thanks sooo much to the people who have read my story!**

**Wizeowl: thanks, I'm so glad you love it! I'm adding Percy into this chapter!**

**Authorohmanythings: I'm glad you like it! Here's chapter two! I'll try to update as often as I can!**

**Howlsong12: yes I would love OC's!**

**OKAY EVERYONE!**

**Howlsong12 gave me an awesome idea!**

**So I need to have regular mortal ppl in the classes so I decided to have you all submit OC's to me! They will be friends and stuff with the group! So**

**Name:**

**Grade:**

**Godly Parent Would Be:**

**Best friend in the PJO group:**

**Appearance:**

**OTHER:**

**Thanks guys! Ur Awesome!**

**Read and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: Finally! After reading the lighting thief 13 times I own the PJO series, Nike, YouTube and many more awesome things!**

**Annabeth: No you don't.**

**ME: Annabeth be quiet… **

**No no no no no. put away your knife…**

**Annabeth: no.**

**ME: *Running away in terror* FINE I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2: Percy Jackson.**

**Annabeth's POV!**

I'm walking into Olympian High School for Gifted Kids, when Thalia decides to drag me to the office, and I'm not kidding. At one point someone shoved me and I fell, but Thalia just keeps pulling me by my backpack strap to the office so that I can get my schedule.

We barge into the office and the secretaries look up, alarmed.

"Thalia Grace! School hasn't even started yet! What have you done now?" they ask, apparently Thalia gets sent here a lot…

I wonder why… ;)

"I'm not here to see Mr. D this time, Ms. Clotho, Ms. Lachesis, and Ms. Atropos. **(AN: those are the names of the three fates! You'll see why I used them in a minute…)**

"I'm here to help my new friend Annabeth get her schedule!" Thalia said.

"Okay, what's your name, honey?" Clotho asked.

"Annabeth Chase. I'm in 11th grade." I said.

As they looked for my schedule, Thalia pulled me aside.

"Clotho is in charge of accepting students into the school, just like in the old Greek myths, Clotho spins the thread. Lachesis is in charge of what classes you take and when to accept you, just like in the myths where Lachesis determines how long the thread of life is. Atropos is in charge of expelling you, just like-"

"In the myths, where Atropos was in charge of cutting the thread, and therefore ending the life." I said, therefore interrupting Thalia.

She looked at me with an interesting look on her face. "Okay smarty-pants. Rule number one: we do not interrupt Thalia. Rule number two: we do not hit Thalia with things. Rule number three-"

"We do not EVER, under any circumstances, EVER let Thalia drive." A boy said, poking his head into the office.

For a second, I, Annabeth Chase, forgot my own name.

He was HOT.

His raven black hair was swept everywhere, like he had never used a brush. His sea green eyes gleamed with mischief and excitement. His mouth was tilted upward in a smirky half smile.

"PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBERONE!" Thalia roared.

PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE's eyes got really wide and he sprinted away as fast as he could, with Thalia hot on his heels, yelling things that sounded like:

KELP HEAD, RULE BREAKER, and PERSEUS JACKSON YOU BETTER RUN!

"Good luck, Ms. Chase. You'll need it when you're near Thalia Grace." Atropos said, and I left.

I was walking down the hallway, trying to find locker number 9236, when I spotted Piper, Leo, Silena, and about 3 other people watching something on an iPad, and laughing their heads off.

Silena looked up and saw me.

"ANNABETH!" she squealed, and the rest of the people covered their ears.

Everyone in the hallway stopped and looked at her. Yeah, Barbie's that loud.

"Nothing to see here, move along!" she yelled again.

I walked over there and asked Leo what was so funny.

He showed me the video.

It was Thalia chasing that boy around the school, and him making a mess of things.

Thalia chased PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE through:

-The cafeteria, giving the lunch ladies all heart attacks, and spilling chicken nuggets everywhere.

-the girls volleyball practice. Thalia threw many volleyballs at PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE.

-the hallways, crashing into people.

-and finally, the pool.

The video ended with Thalia pushing PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE into the deep end and running away.

I was laughing too, it was really funny.

When we finished the video, Piper introduced me to everyone.

There was Charles Beckendorf, who everyone just called Beckendorf, a super muscular, burly, buff, and tall African-American. He and Leo are ½ brothers. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt that had **_Hephaestus's Auto Repair _**on it.

"He and Silena like each other but they're both too shy to admit it." Piper whispered in my ear.

Then there was Clarisse La Rue, a burly and buff girl with brownish red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.

She wore a red t-shirt that said PUNK ROCK on it, and jean shorts. She called me a punk once. She had brown eyes that looked kinda mean…

Chris Rodriguez was a Latino boy with dark brown short hair and brown eyes. He didn't say much, but when he kept Clarisse from pulverizing Leo, I decided that I didn't mind him. He wore jeans and a white shirt and a jacket with a lot of pockets.

We were all just talking

(Turns out Piper was leaning on locker 9236 and everyone in their group had a locker that was either 923_ or 924_… yay!)

When we heard three people arguing.

There was a girl who wore a flowered dress with a brown belt and gladiator sandals. She carried a green messenger bag on her shoulder and also held a basket of flowers. She had long, wavy dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and appeared to be yelling at the two boys who were walking alongside her.

One of the boys was about 3-4 inches taller than the girl. He had curly brown hair, blue eyes, and a mischievous smirk. He wore a white Nike JUST DO IT. T-shirt and black basketball shorts. He was checking the text messages on his phone and had a backpack slung over one shoulder.

The other boy was the same height as the girl, and was reading a book upside down. He wore a black Nike JUST DID IT. T-shirt and red basketball shorts. He also had blue eyes and curly brown hair, and a backpack slung over his shoulder.

The two boys were obviously ignoring the screaming girl.

"HEY! Katie, Travis, Connor! Over here!" Piper waved to the trio.

They rushed over.

"YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THIS MORNING!" Katie yelled.

"Katie-Kat we aren't that bad, are we?" the teller boy asked her.

"Shut the Hades up, Travis!" Katie snapped.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Travis said back.

"You almost ran me over, Travis Stoll!"

"Not on purpose!"

"Then you stole my lunch."

"Connor gave it back!"

"You made me miss the bus!"

"So I drove you to school!"

"We almost got in a car accident!"

"I'm not that bad of a driver!"

"You insist on driving 10mph over the speed limit at all times!"

"So we can get to school on time!"

"Since when do you care about getting to school on time?"

"It was the best response I could think of!"

"Really? The quote: genius: end quote who thought up the golden pear couldn't think of a good response?"

"IT WAS THE GOLDEN MANGO!"

"Whatever."

"Katherine Lillie Gardner don't you dare whatever my genius!"

"Why? Does it hurt your ego?"

"Why yes it does hurt my ego thanks for asking!"

It went on for about five more minutes.

Everyone watched Katie and Travis go back and forth like a ping pong match.

Finally, Travis asked the big question.

"Katie will you marry me?"

Not that question.

"What are we fighting about again?"

It was really interesting because the two of them were so close together their noses were almost touching.

Katie just rolled her eyes.

"That might've been a new record for how long they were arguing! Connor how long was that?" Thalia asked and everybody jumped.

"When did you get here?" Leo asked.

"Around when they were discussing Travis's ego." Thalia replied.

"It was a good 6:32.9 minutes! A new record!" Connor replied.

"Hey the new girl's here!" Travis said like I was the mail or something.

Katie hit Travis on the arm. "Be nice, Travis!"

She held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Katie Gardner! Sorry about the whole fighting for 6:32.9 straight. But just for the record it was Travis's fault."

I laughed. "Annabeth Chase and its fine. It was quite amusing to watch, to be honest!

Travis stuck out his hand. "Travis Stoll, nice to meet you Annabeth. And just for the new record, it was actually Katie's fault."

The shorter Travis stuck out his hand. "Connor Stoll, nice to meet you. Travis is my older brother, but we are in the same grade anyway because I skipped a grade. And don't mind them, they are madly in love with each other and fighting is the new flirting apparently."

"CONNOR!" Katie and Travis both yelled.

All of a sudden there was a commotion in the hallway.

Everyone seemed to be parting to let three guys through.

One of them was tall, and he had neat, spiked blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a tiny scar on his lip, it was barely noticeable since he was smiling. He wore a purple t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Another was shorter, and he had black hair, and olive skin. He wore an aviator jacket and sunglasses, black jeans, and a skull ring on his left hand.

The one in the middle though.

Wow.

It was PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE.

But he was even hotter when he wasn't running for his life.

He pushed his messy (and now wet, thanks to Thalia) black hair out of his beautiful sea green eyes as the trio walked towards us. he wore an orange t-shirt with denim blue cutoffs and sneakers.

"That's Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, and Nico DiAngelo." Connor said to me.

"Hey guys! Morning Thals, thanks for the wakeup call. What's up?"

"OMG Percy, you need to see this video on YouTube! It's called: PERSEUS JACKSON YOU JUST BROKE RULE NUMBER ONE! Perseus Jackson… oh crap that you."

"LEO VALDEZ! You posted the video on YouTube?" Percy looked mad.

"yes? Oh man: it's going viral!" Leo said.

Percy closed his eyes and it looked like he was counting to ten while trying not to strangle Leo.

When he opened them, he looked at me, then at the stolls.

"Travis, give the girl her wallet. Connor, fork over the phone."

Travis looked hurt. "Percy, why would you think that I stole her wallet? You know I steal phones. You should know anyway. Here's yours!" Travis pulled a blue iphone out of his pocket and gave it to Percy. Then he gave my silver and gold one to me.

"Percy, my man! Here's your wallet. GOTTAGOBYE!" Connor shoved two wallets at Percy then tried to make a run for it. It didn't work, Percy grabbed him by the collar, and kept him from running away.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. The Stolls are like, super Kleptomaniacs or something." Percy said as he gave my wallet back to me. "The name's Percy, I take it you're the new girl?"

"Yeah, my name's Annabeth Chase." I said as I took my wallet and put it into my backpack.

"Well, Annabeth Chase, what's your schedule, we are all dying to know!" Thalia said.

I took out my schedule and showed it to everyone.

**_ANNABETH CHASE_**

**_HR: Athena, Minerva_**

**_P1: Architecture: Athena, Minerva_**

**_P2: Biology: Poseidon, Neptune_**

**_P3: Social Studies: Hermes, Mercury_**

**_LUNCH!_**

**_P4: Latin: Brunner, Chiron/ Greek: Brunner, Chiron_**

**_P5: Agriculture: Demeter, Ceres_**

**_P6: Family Consumer Sciences: Hera, Juno/ Cooking: Hestia, Vesta_**

**_P7: English: Blofis, Paul_**

**_P8: Study Hall: Blofis, Paul _**

**_P9:Gym: Hedge, Gleeson/ Performing Arts: Venus, Aphrodite_**

**_PERSEUS JACKSON_**

**_HR: Poseidon, Neptune_**

**_P1: Agriculture: Demeter, Ceres_**

**_P2: Biology: Triton_**

**_P3: Social Studies: Hermes, Mercury_**

**_LUNCH!_**

**_P4: Latin: Brunner, Chiron/ Greek: Brunner, Chiron_**

**_P5: Math: Athena, Minerva_**

**_P6: Family Consumer Sciences: Hera, Juno/ Cooking: Hestia, Vesta_**

**_P7: English: Blofis, Paul_**

**_P8: Study Hall: Blofis, Paul _**

**_P9:Gym: Hedge, Gleeson/ Performing Arts: Venus, Aphrodite_**

**_THALIA GRACE_**

**_HR: Heracles_**

**_P1: Social Studies: Hermes, Mercury_**

**_P2: Biology: Triton_**

**_P3: Agriculture: Demeter, Ceres_**

**_LUNCH!_**

**_P4: Latin: Brunner, Chiron/ Greek: Brunner, Chiron_**

**_P5: Family Consumer Sciences: Hera, Juno/ Cooking: Hestia, Vesta _**

**_P6: English: Blofis, Paul_**

**_P7: Math: Athena, Minerva_**

**_P8: Study Hall: Athena, Minerva_**

**_P9:Gym: Hedge, Gleeson/ Performing Arts: Venus, Aphrodite_**

"Wow, Annabeth we have practically the same schedule… why aren't you taking math?" Percy asked.

"Oh… in 10th grade I completed calculus so the principal said I could take architecture instead!" isaid.

"Wow. You are a wise girl." Percy said.

Then the bell rang so we all rushed to homeroom.

**Sorry for the abrupt ending! I really wanted to finish it tonite because I probably wont b able to upload until nxt weekend at the most… sorry guys…**

**And srry I couldn't include any songs I meant to but I didn't get the chance to throw my homework into tartarus so I actually had to do it….**

**Hope to hear from you about your OC's!**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Review or PM me, k?**

**Thanks Guys!**

**May the Force be With You!(Star Wars fans: UNITE!)**

**May the Odds Be EVER in Your Favor!(Hunger games fans: UNITE!)**

**And beware the #4!(Artemis Fowl Fans: UNITE!)**

**LONG LIVE PERSEUS JACKSON!**

**Keep Calm and Sprint!**


	3. Forever and Always

**okay, im really sorry for not updating sonner but i kinda forgot my password...**

**okay so i hope you like it- sorry if its not that long idk the word count...**

**so yeah... ENJOY!**

**and dont worry, we will add percabeth soon... i think.**

**and thanks for all of the reviews and follows!**

**Shout outs to:**

**Howlsong12**

**Epicswimmer13**

**Poseidonsfavdaughter**

**Riverdalerider99**

**authorofmanythings**

**dreamchaser31lucky**

**poohbearluver82012**

**Wizeowl**

**wassuprandompeople**

**Thanks guys!1**

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

**...**

**KeepCalmandSprint: i really dont feel like writing a disclaimer... I DISCLAIM WHATEVER IM SUPPOSED TO BE DISCLAIMING!**

THALIA'S POV

We had gone through all of our classes but one.  
performing arts.  
Our teacher, , or Aphrodite, as she asked us to call her, was telling us about the school musical when she got a call from the main office.  
"Aphrodite- please remember to take attendance!" Lachesis's voice came over the loudpeaker.  
Aphrodite's face was PRICELESS. her ruby red lips formed a perfect O in surprise, while her Sea Blue eyes were big and round with shock. She was surprised that they came over the loudspeakers, all right.  
She began to call out names like nothing just happened.

"Silena Beauregard?"  
Silena looked up from her makeup. "What? Oh. HERE! And looking beautiful, might i add?" we all rolled our eyes at her. she went back to her makeup and texting someone on the phone that shecant live without.

"Charles Beckendorf?"  
"Just Beckendorf is fine." He said, looking like this was the last place he wanted to be right now.

"Aspin Campbell?"  
"Here!" A freshman yelled from the back of the room. Aspin was Percy's stepcousin, and apparently she loved swimming as much as he did.  
Aspin has blueish greenish turquoise eyes that shone with mischief and excitement, white blonde hair that was pulled into 2 french braids that had blue streaks in it,and a straight-braces-free-smile.  
She wore a Tshirt that said: OLYMPIANS! on it, since we are the Olympian High Olympians.  
seriously?  
yeah. im dead serious.  
She also wore jean shorts and sneakers.

"Luke Castellan?"  
Silence.  
Aphrodite looked up from her attendence sheet. "no luke? okay then."

"Annabeth Chase?"  
Annabeth was hunched over her desk, reading her book intently. i poked her once. then i poked her twice.  
i got bored after that so i began repeatedly poking her and whispering: Annie! Annie! Annie! until she looked up and glared. her stormy grey eyes were a little unsettling.  
"What?" she hissed.  
"Annabeth Chase?" Aphrodite called again, and eyeryone looked at Annabeth.  
"Oh! Here!" Annabeth said impatiently, then went back to reading.  
"Rachel Elizabeth Dare?"  
"Here!" the redhead with frizzy hair and green eyes called.

"Nico DiAngelo?"  
Nico was asleep. this would be fun...  
"He's here, Miss Aphrodite!" i said for him.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yep! You will be hearing him in...  
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1.."  
I dropped a stack of textbooks on the floor next to Nico.  
"OH MY GODS IM IN THE UNDERWORLD!" Nico screamed.  
His face! HIS. FACE! He looked like a little kid about to wet their pants in fright! it was hilarious!  
"Good Morning !" Aphrodite said cheerfully.  
then she moved on.

"Katie Gardner?"  
"I'm... Here!" Katie said as she was fighting off Travis's attempts to poke the potted plant that sat on her desk.

"Thalia Grace?"  
"Awake, Alive, And ready to learn! Unlike Nico, who prefers to absorb information through the mystical power of sleep!" i said cheerfully. Nico glared at me.

"Jason Grace?"  
My brother rolled his eyes at me and simply said: "Present!"

"Percy Jackson?" we all looked at Percy, who had this far, far, FAR away look in his eyes.  
"Percy Jackson?" Aphrodite said again, she knew that he was there, she was just waiting for him to say here.  
"Percy Jackson."  
By now we were all holding in laughter... Percy was off in PercyWorld again...  
PercyWorld: where everyone is a kelp head and swimming is all anyone does!  
...must be a terrible place.  
"PERCY JACKSON!" everyone yelled, and Percy was so surprised that he fell out of his chair!

Aphrodite looked up when she heard him bit the floor, flipping her long blonde hair across her shoulder as she told percy to go and get his mind out of the pool.  
we all laughed.

"Fynn Kennedy?"  
we all looked around, there was no sign of Aspin's best friend.  
Aspin held out her hand amd counted down from five.  
when she got to 1, a blonde haired, silvery blue eyed girl in jean shorts and an OLYMPIANS TRACK t shirt burst into the room.  
"I'm not late!" she screamed, her silvery blue eyes wide (Fynn has a fear of getting into trouble.)  
Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Miss Kennedy, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
Fynn looked at her shoes. "im not late.. everyone else was early?"  
"uh huh. where were you?" Aphrodite asked, eyebrows raised.  
"I was helping Little Bo Peep find her sheep!" Fynn said with enthusiasm.  
"Get in your seat!" Aphrodite snapped, and Fynn flew into the seat next to Aspin so fast that she was practically a blur.

"Clarisse LaRue?"  
"Here." the big girl said, she really

"Hazel Levesque?"  
"I'm Here!" Hazel was Nico's younger 1/2 sister. she skipped a grade too.  
She had golden eyes that always sparkled with a childlike delight. Her super curly dark brown hair was hard to tame at times, but today she wore it pulled into a neat ballerina bun.  
She wore a purple sundress, golden gladiator sandals, and minimal makeup. she had a bit of a darker complexion.

"Piper McLean?"  
"Here!" Piper said as she texted someone on her cell phone that she managed to sneak into class.  
She was probably texting Silena.

"Christopher Rodriguez?"  
Chris winced as Aphrodite said his full name. "It's Chris."

"McKinley Sampson?"  
"Yes?" the 10th grader asked  
"Are you here?" Aphrodite asked her.  
"Hmm... well this place doesnt look like neverland, and percy isnt a mermaid... so yeah. im here!"

McKinley was a good friend of ours. she was on our bus and lived in our neighborhood.  
She has long layered dark reddish-brown hair, and bright piercing ocean-blue eyes. She has light tan skin, a lithe muscular build, she is very pretty.  
shes around age 15, but dont let that fool you. McKinley has the most badass, bold, rebel attitude of anyone i know(with the exception of me, of course...im THALIA. its in the name.. kind of).  
We are always teasing her 'cause she has a little crush on Nico, and to be honest, its cute!

**(AN: Howlsong12, did u lik McKinley?)**

"Travis Stoll?" Aphrodite looked at Travis for one second then immediatly said: "Give it back."  
"WHAT? I-I-I..." travis tried to make an excuse, but epic failed.  
he handed Aphrodite her makeup kit, which he stole during McKinley's little show. when he got back to his desk, he began to try to poke Katie's plant with a pencil

"Connor Stoll? and whatever YOU stole, give it back."  
connor plced Aphrodite's wallet, phone, and mirror onto her desk without a word.

"Leo Valdez?"  
"PRESENT AND... The Cow Says Moo!" Leo's Bullhorn blared.  
"Thank you Leo, for that enlightening lesson on barnhard animals and the noises that they make!" Piper groaned.

"Frank Zhang?"  
"Here."  
The Canadian Asian baby man said.  
...and im not trying to be mean. But Frank is a big asian boy, but he has the chubby face of a little baby! its adorable. trust me, i constantly have to remind myself not to walk up to him and squeeze his cheeks. he would probably throw an iguana at me if i did. ( ;) Mark of athena, anyone?)  
He wore a 2012 Olympics shirt that was all TEAM CANADA. since hes canadian. he also wore athletic shorts and sneakers.

Since we were in performing arts, Aphrodite decided to have someone perform for us, then we will be getting into groups for a project or something.  
she pulled out a cup with popsicle sticks in it. Aphrodite shook the cup, then pulled out 2 names.  
"Annabeth Chase and Silena Beauregard." she read.

**ANNABETH'S POV**  
WHAT?  
oh man, this cannot be happening. you see, i get stage fright and i dont really sing.  
"Oh... umm..." i stammered with a panicked look on my face.  
Silena saw my discomfort. "Can you play an instrument?" she asked kindly.  
"Piano, ive been playing since i was seven." i replied.  
"Okay, so do you want to play the piano?" she asked, and i nodded.  
"What about... oh i got it" i said, and whispered my idea into her ear.  
"i love that song!" Silena squealed.  
i sat down at the piano and began to play.

Forever and Always(Piano Version):Taylor Swift  
Annabeth: Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened, please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're half way out the door

i sang, then looked at Silena, she gave me a thumbs up and began to sing along.

Both: And I stare at the phone  
He still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low  
You can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to  
When he said forever and always  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here  
And it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

Silena sang the second verse, her voice was a high, sewwt soprano, and it fit well with mine, which was also a soprano.  
Silena: Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest?  
Made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes  
Thought I knew for a minute now I'm not so sure  
So here's to everything coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute but I don't anymore

This time, i join her for the chorus.

Both: And I stare at the phone  
He still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low  
You can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to  
When he said forever and always  
And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here  
And it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

Silena then went silent, and she smiled at me, basically telling me to go on.

Annabeth: You didn't mean it baby  
I don't this so, oh oh oh  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
Did you forget everything?

Back up, baby back up  
Please back up, oh back up  
Back up, baby back uuuuuuuuuuuup...

I heard that high voice again, and i knew that Silna joined me again.

Both: Cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here  
And it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

And I stare at the phone  
He still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low  
You can't feel nothing at all  
And you flashback to  
When we said forever and always  
Cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here  
And it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

I finished the song.

Annabeth: You didn't mean it baby  
You said forever and always, yeah

*LINE BREAK*

i let the piano fade out in the silence of the room. seriously, you could hear a pin drop. and that is hard to come by in high school.  
suddenly, everyone stood and cheered.  
as i walked back to my seat, Silena whispered:  
"You forgot to mention one little thing, Annabeth. You can sing!"

*Line break*

Aphrodite pulled the names of three people out of her cup next.  
"Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico DiAngelo."

**hope you liked it! and yeah, hope you liked it!**

**(BTW the 'o' key on my keyboard is a bit messed up so if there is an O missing... yeah...**

**Suggestions?**

**Comments?**

**Questions?**

**Review or PM me, k?**

**Thanks Guys!**

**May the Force be With You!(Star Wars fans: UNITE!)**

**May the Odds Be EVER in Your Favor!(Hunger games fans: UNITE!)**

**And beware the #4!(Artemis Fowl Fans: UNITE!)**

**LONG LIVE PERSEUS JACKSON!**

**Yours in Demigodishness, **

**KeepCalmandSprint13**

**Keep Calm and SPRINT!**


	4. Can't Hold Us!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: Hey Rick!**

**Rick Riordan: ... *to himself* im pretty sure thats that one Percy Jackson and The Olympians fangirl...**

**Me: you wouldnt mind if i took credit for writing percy jackson, right? **

**Rick Riordan: umm...**

**Me: i'll take that as a yes.**

**Rick Riordan: SECURITY!**

**Me: Dam.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Well this will be fun. Jason (my cousin), Nico (my other cousin) and I shared a sly look.  
You see, we are all in a band.  
Silena Beauregard  
Charles Beckendorf  
Luke Castellan  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare  
Nico DiAngelo  
Katie Gardner  
Thalia Grace  
Jason Grace  
Percy Jackson  
Clarisse LaRue  
Hazel Levesque  
Piper McLean  
Chris Rodriguez  
Travis Stoll  
Connor Stoll  
Leo Valdez  
Frank Zhang  
=The Demigods.  
I'm the frontman of the band, actually.  
I love to perform almost as much as I love swimming!

"Helllllooo, 8th Period!" I said into the microphone.  
The class cheered, because The Demigods. are pretty well known.  
"Here's something new that we are going to try!"

* * *

**(Can't Hold Us)**

**(AN: this cover by Max Schneider is awesome and this is how I imagine the guys singing it, so feel free to listen to the song while reading the guys performing it! **

watch?v=-rndLomIbVY

**So click the link! from now on I'll have a link to the song, kay?)**

I started to clap my hands together, while Jason played keyboard and Nico got drums. I also held a guitar.  
(Percy: **Bold**

Jason: _Italics_

Nico: Underline

Percy and Jason: **_Bold and Italics_**

Percy and Nico: **Bold and Underlined**

Jason and Nico: _Italics and Underlined _)

**Percy: Lets do it! **

_Jason: Ow!  
'Sup, Baby?_

Jason winked and a bunch of girls squealed. Piper, the girl who he really has a crush on, just winked right back at him. Then all thw girls in our group stared Piper down, demanding to know what just happened.

Nico: No no no no no no no no!  
  
**Percy: Return of the Perce, get up!  
What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.  
Looking for a better way to get up out of bed  
Instead of getting on the Internet and checking out who hit me  
**  
_Jason: Get up! Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy  
Yup.  
Bad, moon walking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,  
And we did it, our way.  
_  
_Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on.  
Let that stage light go and shine on down, got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style._  
**Percy: Money!  
stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me.  
On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T straight hustlin,  
Chasing dreams since I was FOURTEEN!  
with the four track bussing halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing**

Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people,  
Spread it across the country  
  
My voice got higher.

**Labels out here,  
Now they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people,  
Spread it across the country**

Jason started singing and I joined in with him.

_Jason: Where are we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
_  
**_Both: Where are we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us!  
Like the ceiling can't hold us!  
_**  
Nico joined in for the second verse

Nico: Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu tang raised you!

My turn.

**Percy: Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white  
**  
Everyone who was familiar with the song yelled:

**_Shark on shark week  
Raw!  
_**  
_Jason: Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,  
Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing a song and it goes like!  
_  
I went all out rocker here:

**Percy: Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me  
If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves  
**  
We all sang, and now people were joining in from the audience.

_Jason and Nico: Where are we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
_  
**_Trio: Where are we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold u-us!  
Like the ceiling can't hold us_**

_Woo!_

Yeah!

_And so we put our hands up!_

**Percy: WE PUT OUR HANDS UP!**

_Huh!_

Huh!

So we put our hands up! 

_Jason: OW!_

C'mon!  
  
**Yeah!**

Nico: And so we put our hands up

_We put our hands up!_

**Let's do it!**

I shouted into the microphone:

**Percy: PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER!**

Nico: Na na na na na na na na!  
Heyyy- ay- ay- yay- yay- ay- ay!

And all my people say!

_Jason: Na na na na na na na na!  
Na na naaa! No no no no!  
_  
**Percy: Na na na na na na na na!  
OoooooooOooooHEYOoooOooo!**

**Percy: AND ALL MY PEOPLE SAY?!**

**_Everyone: Na na na na na na na na! Deeem-iii-gooods!_**

By now everyone was out of their seats and dancing. Most were jumping up and down, pumping their fists up in the air. Others were doing some form of the Harlem Shake, and...  
Leo...?  
Leo was doing the crazy chicken dance. I'm kinda worried about that boy.  
Thalia, Piper, Katie, and the new girl... Shes a really good singer... Hmmm... ;)  
What was her name? Uhh... Anna something... Either way shes really pretty, too.  
Anyway, the girls were doing the sprinkler. Frank... Oh Frank. Frank was doing the duggie **(AN: idk if i spelled that right...)** Beckendorf was dancing with Silena , and Travis and Connor were interpretive dancing. Even Clarisse was dancing! We must be amazing then, if she's dancing.

**Percy: Where are we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
**  
**_Percy, Jason: So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
_**  
**_Percy, Jason, Nico: Where are we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us._**

**Percy: YEAH!  
**  
Jason and I stepped back from the keyboard and microphones with our hands up in surrender as the music faded out.  
The room was silent except for the clattering of Nico's drumsticks on the floor. I didnt have to look behind me to know that his hands were up and he had stepped away from the drums.  
Then...

Annabeth's POV  
The room erupted into cheers.  
They were good.  
Really good.  
"Wow." I said.  
Thalia looked over and laughed at my awestruck expression. "Percy Jackson is the frontman of The Demigods. He's a natural born performer! Thats a compliment- and i dont give compliments out like Silena does. All in all: We're a pretty awesome band if i do say so myself!"  
"Wow." i repeated.

* * *

the afternoon announcements came on over the PM system, and we were dismissed for the weekend.  
In the rush to get out of the classroom, somebody, probably Clarisse, shoved me, and i fell.  
"Woah!" i yelled, but before i hit the ground, strong arms caught me.  
"you okay? A voice asked.  
"yeah, thank-" i looked up and saw who caught me.  
It was...  
Oh my gods.  
It was Percy Jackson.  
Percy freaking Jackson.  
"You have an amazing voice for a Wise Girl." he said.  
"Wise Girl?"  
"thats your new name." Percy said. "since you're in like, all advanced classes and stuff."  
"well, i'll have to give you a new name then to justify mine, Jackson."  
He smiled, and i felt flutters in my stomach.  
Get a hold of yourself, Annabeth. Hes just a really hot guy...  
Okay.  
Yeahhhh...  
Wait. He's talking to you!  
"-doing anything tonight?"

i blushed, and then we both realized that his arms were still around me.

we let go of each other, and i looked at him.

"I-"  
Before i could say anything, Piper, Silena, Thalia, and Katie grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.  
" She's gonna sleep over my house!" Thalia yelled. then in a quieter voice: "Hey Annie, we are having a slumber party at my house tonight, wanna come?"  
"Thals, i thought we were going to camp!" Jason whined.  
"Crap, we are. You should come, Annabeth!" Piper said.

"I'll have to check with my dad, but I would love to!" I said.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Good news! My dad said I can sleep over at your house tonight, Thals, and I can go to this camp with you too!" Annabeth said, typing a response back on her phone to her dad.

"Yay! You are going to have so much fun tonight, Annabeth!" I said, slamming my locker shut.

"Who's driving to camp, by the way?" Katie asked. "Because I will not get in a car if either one of the Stolls or Leo is driving."

"Katie-Kat, what do you have against me?" Travis said, randomly appearing and putting his arm around her.

"AH!" Katie screamed and dropped all of the books she was about to put into her eco- friendly messenger bag.

"Where the Hades did you come from, Stoll?!" she shrieked.

"That door over there." Travis pointed.

"OMG TRATIE!" Silena had just walked through the door Travis pointed to and saw Travis's arm around Katie.

"What?" the two of them chorused, very confuzzled.

Silena smirked at them, then looked from Travis's arm around Katie to their confused faces.

They noticed, then leapt away from each other cursing.

"Styx!"

"Hades!"

"Crap!"

"Dam!"

"Stoll!"

"Gardner!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Thalia yelled. "I'M DRIVING FOR ZEUS'S SAKE!"

We all froze.

"Didn't Percy say we weren't supposed to let you drive, Thals?" Annabeth asked

**Well… that's chapter 4! I'm soo sorry I havnt been on, if you want the full explanation check out my other story, and please please please read that too, thanks guys! **

**Here's the summary for my other story:**


End file.
